Various marketing organizations (brand marketing organizations, direct response marketing organizations, etc.) rely on the ability to send SMS messages to targeted users. In many cases such marketing organizations use commercially available systems such as enterprise modules, SMS aggregators and SMS carriers to perform the actual sending and receiving of SMS messages to/from targeted users.
The aforementioned enterprise modules, SMS aggregators, and SMS carriers need to be integrated together. The setup and configuration of portions of the integrated system (e.g., comprising one or more enterprise modules and one or more SMS aggregators) can be cumbersome, requiring a considerable amount of time (e.g., in the range of three calendar months) and requiring significant engineering resources (e.g., at least two full-time resources) to integrate an enterprise module with an aggregator.
This presents a latency and cost problem. Specifically, the use of various applications from various application providers (e.g., Responsys SMS, Exact Target etc.) that integrate with an SMS aggregator to send/receive SMS messages might be delayed until the required engineering resources have been identified and deployed, and delayed still longer until the integration engineering work has been completed and tested. In some cases, there may be hundreds of SMS aggregators and telecom providers. This would mean that the application providers would need to identify and deploy sufficient engineering resources to write partner-specific code on a per-aggregator basis. The corresponding investment in product development, testing and deployment becomes high, and continues to get higher as more people become connected and as more SMS aggregators fragment throughout geographies and throughout emerging economies.
Techniques are needed address the problem of establishing a new SMS aggregator into an internet messaging system. None of the aforementioned legacy approaches achieve the capabilities of the herein-disclosed techniques for computer-implemented SMS aggregator configuration. Therefore, there is a need for improvements.